kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Purple
Moonlight Purple (ムーンライトパープル, Mūnraito Pāpuru) is the third episode of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime series, released on October 16, 2013. The episode was storyboarded and directed by Noriyuki Kitanohara, with animation direction by Shoko Ikeda. Synopsis In the middle of their humble dinner, Mirai wants Akihito to disassociate himself with Mirai to avoid entangling him in her troubles. The next day, Mirai continues on her youmu hunting training on her own. Again, her hesitation over killing youmu manifests, and Mitsuki appears for the kill using a youmu familiar, only to give the spoils to Mirai. Mirai, however, misjudges the friendly gesture and leaves insulted. Meanwhile, in the Nase Residence, Miroku Fujima from the Spirit World Warriors' Observation Department comes, ostensibly to observe the exceptional youmu called the Hollow Shadow. In their conversation, Miroku and the representative of the Nase family, the eldest daughter Izumi, reveal their views on the existence of youmu. Despite Mirai's request, Akihito goes to check up on Mirai at school. There, Mirai finds out to her shock that the youmu Mitsuki slew was worth 10,000 yen, more than enough to fill her stomach. Mirai eventually gives in and accepts the money after some hesitation, but she remains adamant about her decision to stay away from Akihito. As Mirai receives news of the Hollow Shadow from Shizuku Ninomiya, a Spirit World Warrior and schoolteacher, Akihito and Hiroomi discuss Mirai and their respective fetishes, only for both of them to be scolded by Mitsuki when she appears. While Mitsuki distracts her "perverse Onii-chan," she passes on a message for Akihito, asking him to meet her at the nearby train station at sunset. At the train station, Mitsuki tells Akihito that Mirai may be planning to take on the Hollow Shadow singlehandedly, after what happened to a certain Inami during a past appearance of the notorious youmu. Soon, the night sky becomes an ominous purple to those with the ability to see youmu, and youmu activity shoots up. Akihito, with Mitsuki's clues, heads to Mirai's house to confront her about her decision. Mirai is unmoved by Akihito's plea, but explains her motivations for taking on the Hollow Shadow. Afterwards, she heads towards the path of the Hollow Shadow, disobeying the announcements made by Izumi Nase to the Spirit World Warriors in the vicinity. As she reaches a clearing near the mountainside, Mirai unseals her powers to take on the Hollow Shadow, only to be confronted by another Spirit World Warrior, Sakura Inami. As the two girls cross blades, both are consumed by the Hollow Shadow. The fight begins outside while a frustrated Akihito stays at home. Soon, his helplessness forces him to make a quick decision. Minutes later, Akihito dives into the world created by the Hollow Shadow, interrupting the battle between Sakura Inami and the struggling Mirai Kuriyama. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Trivia *This episode is named after the purple sky that manifested during the appearance of the Hollow Shadow. Unanswered Questions Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime